Starfleet uniform (2370s)
Geordi La Forge wearing operations gold]] ]] In 2373 the standard Starfleet uniform was again modified, maintaining the same basic shape and division colors, but swapping the colors on the shoulders and turtleneck. The gray shoulder area was now quilted with vertical stitches. The division colors were also displayed on each wrist as a colored hoop. Cadets wore a uniform almost identical to the variant worn until 2373, except the black was replaced with a light gray. Cadets with special distinctions (such as Red Squad) wore the emblem on the collar opposite the rank insignia. :''This uniform style was created for ''Star Trek: First Contact, and was first seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the episode "Rapture". The crew on Star Trek: Voyager continued to use the previous uniform style, but beginning with "Message in a Bottle" all Starfleet personnel from the Alpha Quadrant were seen to wear the gray and black uniform.'' Flag Officers (usually Commodore/Rear Admiral Lower Half or above) wore the same style jacket, but with gold piping around the collar and front seams, wider wrist hoops also with gold piping and rank pins, and a black waistbelt with an oval buckle depicting the UFP seal (the oval and the laurel leaves) with the Starfleet Command insignia (the delta shield with comet graphic) in place of the regular "starmap" graphic. :The Flag Officer variant was first seen worn by Admiral Dougherty in ''Star Trek: Insurrection, and was used during the later seasons of DS9 and VOY and in Star Trek Nemesis.'' A variant "vest" or "waistcoat" uniform was worn by some Starfleet Captains, such as Jean-Luc Picard. The turtleneck undershirt was still worn but in place of the top was a waistcoat-like garment. The style of the waistcoat was similar to that of the regular top although the quilted shoulder region now extended to the lower chest/upper abdomen and the frontal neck of the "Captain's Vest/Waistcoat" was open to the line of the combadge. This could also be worn under the standard uniform jacket as desired. :The "Captain's Vest/Waistcoat" was worn by Captain Picard in ''Star Trek: First Contact and by Captain Sisko in "Rapture". It was also worn by Section 31 operative Luther Sloan when posing as a deputy director in DS9: "Inquisition". Other Uniforms Different uniforms were worn for circumstances other than general service. For example, dress uniforms were worn for diplomatic functions. The dress uniforms used from the 2350s to 2374 were long tunics in division colors, with black shoulder bands, worn over black trousers. In 2375, a new white dress uniform was introduced. :See the dress uniform article for more information. wearing his Klingon sash]] Some officers wore alternate uniforms at times. Deanna Troi often wore casual clothing while on duty. Other officers, such as Worf and Ro Laren, were allowed to wear accessories relating to their culture with their uniforms, but this was at the discretion of the captain. Desert Robe Starfleet "Desert Robes" are robes designed to protect against sun light and provide comfort on hot and humid planets; there is also a under-top and pants. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") These uniforms are colored beige and have been seen trimmed in command red, operations gold and sciences blue. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen onscreen throughout these uniforms' appearances. Crewmen wore no insignia. The petty officer, chief petty officer, master chief petty officer, rear admiral lower half, and fleet admiral ranks were never seen and are conjectural. Background The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss, who returned to design the Star Trek: The Next Generation uniforms (which were further adapted into future versions on DS9, VOY and the TNG-era films by Robert Blackman). de:Sternenflottenuniform (2373)